1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic component package and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in the electronics industry, there is a rapid increase in the use of electronic component packages, which are electronic devices equipped with electronic components. Accordingly, there is an increase in the number of companies that manufacture and supply these electronic component packages, as well as companies that are expanding their business with regards electronic component packages. These market conditions have intensified competition in the pricing of electronic component packages, whereby the prices of electronic component packages are gradually decreasing, and there are several proposals being made for ways to reduce costs.
At present, most electronic component packages are implemented, as in FIGS. 1a and 1b, by the method of connecting an electronic component (memory chip) using wire bonding to a substrate to provide a package, where this board is referred to as a BOC (Board-on-Chip). A BOC is a board specially developed for the properties of the electronic component, with the pad of the electronic component positioned in the center and with a structure allowing direct connection from the pad to the board for increased signal processing speed. In order to attach the electronic component at the bottom of the board and directly connect the pad to the board, a slot is formed in the portion where the pad is positioned through which the wire bonding may be implemented. Thus, only one layer is needed for the metal layer of the board, which enables a low manufacturing cost and provides an advantage in the price competitiveness of the electronic component package.
However, with the highly rapid development of semiconductor manufacturing technology, the capacity of the electronic component package has also increased. Due to these developments in technology, there have been cases of signal loss at the wires when using a conventional BOC.